Avatar Bloopers!
by BlueAqua
Summary: Ever wondered what happened behind the scenes of Avatar: the Last Airbender?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I decided it would be cool to make Avatar Bloopers.

These are a behind the scenes of the making of Avatar--not literaly.

* * *

The Director of Avatar gulped down his coffee before glancing around and realizing that his cast was gone!

With a tired sigh, the Director got up from his chair and made his way to the stars trailers.

The first one was Sokka's. 

"On set in ten!" the Director yelled through the door. When no reply came, the Director curiously opened the door and looked inside.

Picture this: its a dark room, the only light is coming from the TV. In a big reclining chair is Sokka, there is a plate of donuts on his lap and his eyes might as well be physically glued to the screen. At his feet is the bald monk himself, Aang.

**(A/N: This is part is from Fairly Odd Parents, I thought it'd be funny to have these characters do it.) **"Welcome back to the Kissy-Kissy-Goo-Goo Channel, and I have breaking news. Rodrick asked for a raise and was kicked off the show--_I _mean--fell down an elevator shaft and broke his neck!"

With so much emotion its girly, Sokka and Aang both reach an arm out towards the TV screaming, "RODRICK, NO!"

Practically scared for his life, the Director shuts the door and shudders before moving on to Zuko's trailer.

There's a little more light in the room than there was in Sokka's, but the TV is still on, the only difference is that Zuko's sitting in a little foot stool and he's watching Mr. Rogers.

"It's o-kay to feal sad." The TV Mr. Rogers says as he moves a pink bunny puppet on his hand.

Zuko suddenly bursts into tears with his head in his hands. He only looks up to respond to what the TV has said, "You're so right!!!"

Once again, thd Director closes the door to leave his actors to their busisness.

"We may need more than ten minutes."

As the Director approaches Katara's trailer, he feels a little nervous, scared about what he might find. Meekly, he knocks, "On set in ten." he mummbles. When Katara doesn't answer, the Director opens the door just a crack.

There's a giant mirror covering one side of the wall and all over the trailer are posters of harsh encouragement like "PUT THAT FOOD DOWN YOU FATMAN!" There are dumbells and other exercise equitment scattered about the floor and in the center is Katara, she has two monsterous weights in hand, her skin is all sweaty and her face is bright red.

"OH YEAH! FEEL THE BURN BABY! FEEL THE BURN!"

As you can imagine, he leaves.

Gran Gran is next.

The now emotionally distraught Director opens Gran Gran's trailer door to see... oh, ok, it's not that bad.

Gran Gran is sitting in a rocker knitting a pair of socks with such a serene expression on her face, the Director doesn't want to disturb her. "Finally, someone normal!" he mutters as he closes the door.

The second the Director is gone, Gran Gran clicks a button on the tip of her knittin needles and the the celing and floor open up. A giant laser is lowered just a few feet above a shiny metal table that has a struggling Koko strapped to it.

Gran Gran smiles wickedly, a remote in her hand, "Now deary, _w_hat did you say about my _cooking_?!"

* * *

Ok, that's it. I have a few more but unless people reveiw these and tell me they like 'em, I'll just stop.

Even if you don't like 'em though--TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I don't think this story is _as _funny as the first, but my sister begged me to put it on, so I did.

Note: This blooper is a take-off of SpongeBob when Plankton's first name is Sheldon.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except the Director and Sonya--who is Sonya you ask? Read.

* * *

"All right everybody, TAKE FIVE." The Director shouted, glad to have five minutes where he wouldn't be pulling out his hair. 

When suddenly a little girl popped up outta nowhere. She had big grey eyes and long brown hair pulled up by a bow in a ponytail, her hair fell down her back in a single curl. She had cute little freckles, a light blue dress that bounced as she skipped, and black party shoes.

This girl screames cuteness.

The little girl made her way across the set when a two tall figures stopped her, "Hold on, where do you think you're going?" Zuko asked, trying not to scare her.

The little girl smiled big, "I'm wooking foe Sheldon!" she chirped.

Sokka stuffed a doughnut in his mouth, "Who's Sheldon?"

"Hi guys." said Katara as she came to see what the clump was about, "Who's this?"

"I'm Sheldon's sisteh." the little girl answered.

"Who's that?" Katara asked.

Their questions were answered as a little bald monk passed them on his way to the food stand, an orange hat covering his head.

"SHELDON!"

Aang turned around in fear to face his worst nightmare,

his little sister.

"Sonya, what are you doing here?!" Aang asked. looking around for a place to stuff his sister if she started talking.

"Mom says you got's to go--right now Mister."

Sokka and Zuko suddenly fell to the floor laughing, "Yea _Sheldon._" "You gotta go!" _"Sheldon, _oh, man--seriously? _Sheldon?"_

Suddenly, little Sonya started to giggle, "Hehe, Sheldon." she whispered, then out of nowhere she gasped, "OoOoO, you flame guy, I know 'bout you."

"Rrreally? What did _Sheldon_ say about me?"

"He say you a Angry-Jerk." she said with a nod.

Zuko looked at Aang--_Sheldon _angrily but Sokka pushed him over, "What'd he say about me?"

"He say you par-tic-u-ary odd." (particularly odd). Sokka hung his head in shame as he handed Toph $25.

Katara got down to Sonya's level, "Oh, he talk awot bout you." Sonya said.

"SONYA, NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Aang screamed as he tried to get around an angry Zuko to stop his sister.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"He say you reawwy smart, and funny and nice, and dat he reawy, reawy, reawy, reawy, reawy, reawy, reawy, reawy, reawy ike--"

"OK _Sonya, that's enough! _Time to go!" Aang said between clenched teeth as he clasped a hand over his sister's mouth and dragged her out of there.

* * *

Yeahhhh, so, if you don't like this one, I won't feel offended at all. 

Tell me what you think though, K?


	3. Chapter 3

This is a continuation of the trailers featuring: Toph, Momo, Appa, Azula, and Master Pakku

* * *

The Director is still going down the line of trailers, wondering how all this gets paid and if he should get a trailer. 

He comes to Toph's trailer and... you'd better see for yourself.

Pink. Everywhere. Ugh...

There is a big pink canopy bed off to the side and there is floral wall covering with a carpet the color of "just tickle-me-pink".

Toph and... you'll never believe this...

AZULA--are sitting on the floor with _ponies _in their hands. The ponies are just **_too cute _**with curling manes and a matching castle of enchantment.

"Miss Sunshine, should we have a pretty picnic or save the enchanted forest?" Toph cooed, moving her purple pony along with what she was saysing.

"I think we should frolic along the sparkily rainbow instead!" Azula chirped with her baby blue pony in hand.

... We'd better get back to the Director he--hey, where'd he go? Oh, there he is, on the floor un..con...cious... This may be a problem.

* * *

"Hmmm... This should be interesting." The Director thought aloud as he pushed open the door to an unusually large trailer.

The first thing that hits you is the soft light coming from the center of the room. The walls are filled to the brim with books and shelves, every one filled. The carpet is a soft baje and the last thing you realize is that there is music playing. A violin with the most soothing melody.

There is a chair in the middle of the room. And sitting in it, clad with a maroon robe with a puffy purple neck tie, blue slippers, and a book in hand,

is Momo.

The Director stares at Momo in utter shock for about five minutes before Momo realizes that there is someone looking at him, he looks up. Feeling akward and uncomfortable, the Director shuts the door without a word.

* * *

The next "trailer" the Director comes to is a monstrous building of metal that looks pretty intimidating. Curiosity overtook the Director and he pushed open the barn-like door to peer inside.

Appa sits in the middle, eating his fill of fruit and some of his favorite foods.

Suddenly a little white thing catches the Director's eye, a little white mouse, barely even teh size of his forefinger, approaches the flying bison, hoping to grab a bite of the food.

Appa sees it to, and as if he's a cartoon, Appa lifts up his fur like a dress and screams the most high-pitch girly scream it puts Sokka and Aang's trailer moment to shame.

Feeling embarassed for witnessing it, the Director shuts the door and moves on to Master Pakku's trailer.

"Hm... Regular shape, normal size, no pink, no satelite disk..." the Director mutters, taking in the trailer's appearence. He opens the door.

White padding covers the walls and back of the door in protective cushioning. Master Pakku sits in the corner laughing manically over something about chickens and tomatoes. His blue eyes are slightly crossed as he pushes his lips forward and blows out, making that propeller noise. He laughs again till the Director closes the door.

"I give up!" he screams as he throws his hands in the air in exasperation before stomping away and tripping painfully over a cable coming from Zuko's trailer.

"I'm ok!"

* * *

That's all I have for trailers. I have some regular bloopers though and I think they're funnier than what this chapter has posted.

Yeah, this chap wasn't the greatest, but it'll get better. Promise.

BlueAqua


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I know the last one wasn't that great, but this one gets better, even though it's a little short.

* * *

**The Great Divide**

**Take One**

Aang: You could call it luck, or you could call it lying.

Katara: You lied?! That was so wrong.

Sokka: Yeah like when you went into the mens bathroom last week!

Katara: **I told you not to tell anybody!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**King of Omashu**

**Take 25**

Bumi: Throw them... in the dungeon!

Director: CUT! No Bumi, you're supposed to say "Throw them a feast".

Bumi: But we're out of chicken!

* * *

**The Boy in the Iceberg**

**Take 1**

Sokka: Katara--get back here. We don't know what that thing is!

Katara runs foward and strikes the iceberg with Sokka's club till it opens with mist pouring out the crack--no light beam.

Inside is a wooden table with Aang and Zuko sitting on either end with cards in their hands.

Aang: Got any 3's?

Zuko: Go fish.

**Take 43**

Sokka: Katara--get back here. We don't know what that thing is!

Katara runs foward and strikes the iceberg with Sokka's club till it opens with mist pouring out the crack.

When it all disappears Katara and Sokka are left staring at an empty bowl of ice.

Katara: Uh...

Aang runs in, tieing his pants to his waist: Sorry--I had to go to the bathroom.

* * *

That's all i can remember... For more of 'em i have to wait for my sister to come home, she's got the memory of a friggin elephant. 


	5. Chapter 5

These are a continuation of the Trailers featuring--at reply...ing ideas, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Zhao--even though he's "dead" and others

DISCLAIMER: we all no i dont actually own ATLA--although i wouldn't mind it so much if i did!

* * *

The Director was barely walking, tired and hungry from the long trip. 

Figuring, he could snatch some food from his actors, he opened the door to the first trailer he came to.

He had barely knocked when a high-pitched squeal nearly broke his eardrums! The door opened wide and an excited Suki was standing before him wearing bright pink lipstick and heavy/colorful makeup... and a bouncy party dress.

"I'm SOOOO happy you could make it to my tea party!" she gushed

"I need some wate--What?!" the last two words caught his attention.

Suki giggled and motioned to a little table behind her with tiny chairs with plushie dolls seated on them, a full tea set in front of each one.

Suki pushed The Director into a chair and "poured" him some "tea", supplying her own steamy tea noises. "Pshhshshshshswoshhshsh, glick-a-lick-a-glig-a-glickglig."

The Director looked into his empty tea cup as Suki handed it to him. Suddenly the director looked up, "YOUR COOKIES ARE READY!" he shouted with a straight face.

Suki turned around, realized she didn't make any, and turned back.

The Director was gone.

"Not even for a truckload of food."

* * *

Nervous about opening the next trailer, The Director opened the door cautiously. 

Instantly the sound of music filled his ears. "Y M C A! YOU HAVE TO STAY AT THE Y M C Aaaaa!--COME ON TY LEE, YOU GOTTA SING WITH ME--YOU CAN GET YOURSELF..." Mai continued to sing loudly along to the big black speakers while Ty Lee sat across the room. Her black make-up raccoon-like with dark purple lipstick and a nearly black outfit.

"Life is dark. Life is dull. There is no happiness. Despression overwhelms me." she said bleakly.

Hoping to forget the moment, the Director shut the door.

* * *

The Director had come to a very "Zen" looking trailer. I couldn't describe it if I tried.

Feeling a bit clamer just by looking at it--and curious--the Director opened the door and loud rap music overwhelmed his already frazzled senses.

There was a grey haired guy sitting plushie couch and he was staring at his reflection in a big bling, $ sign necklace complete with diamonds the size of his fist and a solid gold finish. The Director couldn't tell who the man was because a pair of dark sunglasses covered hearly half his face. He had big rings on each finger and a leather jacket on that read $$Iroh$$

Remembering his thirst from before the Director cleared his throat to get the man's attention. Suddenly the man jumped to his feet, "Yo, watchu doin ma crib, man?!" he sounded angry.

"I'm thirsty," he barely croaked out.

The man smiled, revealing several golden teeth and grills. "Sure ting dawg, come'on in, I got some nice refeshing drinks that'll suit a man like you, G,"

Two minutes later the Director was being literally kicked out of the trailer, "Any dawg that don't like no tea ain't welcome in ma crib!" Iroh shouted.

Feeling dizzy the Director got to his feet, only to hear someone whispering to him, "Psst, psst."

The Director looked up and a big-side-burned man with the face resembling a monkey was glancing around, "I hear your thirsty," he said licking his lips the Director nodded eagerly.

The man !cough!cough! Zhou !cough!cough! suddenly opened up his long trench coat which had an assortment of drinks and liquids attatched to the inside. "I got your water bottle, gatorade, herbal tea, coffee, powerade, lemonade, apple juice, orange juice, slurpie, grape juice, melted ice cream, juicy juice, and mochalatte frappachino decaf with a lemon,"

The Director started drooling

"And for you my friend, I'll sell it to you for, ah, fifty bucks."

"But i don't have any money."

!cough!cough! Zhou !cough!cough! closed his coat, "Then I'm sorry man, I can't help you." and walked away.

The Director trudged his feet, wondering how on earth he would EVER be able to survie out here in this cruel harsh, uncivilized--FOOD!!!!

The End

* * *

Iroh was gangsta and Zhou was a scalper selling water! I came up with those, like, as I was writing it, what do you think?

Up next: another reapearance from Sonya and a very embarrassing plane trip!


End file.
